gift for the winner
by shirocchin
Summary: "Jun, kau belum memberiku hadiah."/"Aku sudah memberimu sebungkus cinnamons. Bukankah itu sudah cukup, Akira-kun?"/ "Belum cukup. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih manis dari cinnamons." [akira/jun]


_**shokugeki no soma (c) yuuto tsukuda**_

* * *

Shiomi Jun berjalan tanpa menimbulkan suara, mengendap-endap, dan menoleh ke kanan kiri dengan raut wajah yang dipenuhi kecemasan. Sejak Hayama Akira memeluknya secara frontal di hadapan juri dan ribuan penonton pertandingan final kemarin, para siswa Akademi Totsuki yang tergabung dalam klub jurnalistik langsung memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Bagi Jun, pelukan Akira saat itu tak lebih dari sekedar ungkapan rasa bahagia. Wanita berusia tiga puluh empat tersebut sudah sejak lama mengenal Akira sebagai pemuda yang tak sering menunjukkan emosinya di depan banyak orang. Tapi jujur saja, bahkan seorang Shiomi Jun yang telah bertahun-tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama Akira tak akan menyangka pemuda berkulit tan itu akan memeluknya.

Jun mengambil napas lega saat melihat sebuah bangunan yang berfungsi sebagai laboratorium tepat di depan mata.

Merebahkan diri di atas sofa, Jun melepas kacamatanya. Langit-langit ruangan berukuran cukup luas tersebut nampak buram.

"Jun."

Sebuah suara berat nan familiar mengagetkan Jun yang hampir melamun. Samar-samar, ia melihat sosok Hayama Akira berdiri di sisi pintu. Ah, tanpa kacamata, Jun tak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah Akira yang tengah menatapnya.

"Tak biasanya kau bermalas-malasan, Jun."

"Berhenti memanggilku Jun, Hayama- _kun_! _Mou_ , aku lebih tua darimu. Setidaknya kau harus menaruh hormat padaku."

Kedua pipi Shiomi Jun menggembung. Akira selalu begitu. Memanggilnya 'Jun' tanpa embel-embel profesor, atau _sensei_. Berapa kali pun Jun protes, sepertinya Akira tak tertarik mengubah nama panggilan wanita kesayangannya.

"Ke mana panggilan Akira- _ku_ n tempo hari, Jun?Kau juga memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat. Kau tidak enak badan?"

Akira mengambil posisi duduk di samping wanita yang bertubuh mungil. Memperhatikan sosok Jun dari samping, pemuda itu tersenyum samar. Jun tak pernah menua. Akira sendiri penasaran mengapa wanita manis di sampingnya ini tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penuaan, justru semakin usianya bertambah tampang Shiomi Jun semakin manis. Apa karena efek rempah-rempah yang sering ia konsumsi?

"Ini semua salahmu, Akira- _kun_. Gara-gara kau memelukku kemarin, aku dikejar banyak wartawan dan ditanyai macam-macam. Itu melelahkan sekali, tahu."

"Seperti apa pertanyaannya?"

"Mereka bertanya hal-hal aneh seputar hubungan kita berdua seperti apakah kita memiliki semacam...uhh...ikatan.. _e-ettoo_..seperti..hiyaaa! Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Terlalu memalukan!"

Mendadak Jun berteriak frustasi. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin jelas hingga merambat ke telinga.

"Bilang saja pada mereka, kita adalah pasangan terbaik di Totsuki,"timpal Akira.

" _Mouuu_ , Akira- _kun_! Mereka semua bisa salah paham."

Alis Akira terangkat. Salah paham? Bukankah sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Hayama Akira dan Shiomi Jun selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan? Hmm.. tapi akhir-akhir ini Jun sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Bahkan saat mereka menyirami tanaman bersama, Jun tak mengangkat wajahnya. Dan, rona merah yang belakangan menghiasi wajah Jun juga tak hilang.

Apakah itu artinya... Jun merasa terganggu dan tak nyaman dengan kejadian pelukan saat itu?

"Jun, kau marah padaku?"

"H-hah?A-apa maksudmu A-Akira- _kun_?"

Akira tahu Jun selalu gugup jika sedang memendam perasaan tertentu. Bicaranya pun jadi belepotan. Tapi hal itu yang membuat Akira dalam hati tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Jun yang lucu.

"Jika kau marah karena kupeluk tiba-tiba waktu itu, aku minta maaf. Kau tahu, aku.. aku terlalu senang dan tak bisa berkata apapun. Melihatmu memberi ucapan selamat dengan air mata berlinang semakin membuatku terpaku. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tipe pemuda yang lebih suka mengungkapkan perasaan lewat perbuatan."

"K-kalau soal itu aku sama sekali tak marah. Aku hanya sedikit kaget. _Mou_ , apa kau tak malu memeluk wanita tua di tengah panggung dan disaksikan banyak orang, Akira- _kun_?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti wanita tua, tahu. Selama yang kupeluk adalah dirimu, aku tak punya alasan untuk malu."

 _Pssshhhhh._

"Jun, kau belum memberiku hadiah."

Hayama Akira meminimalisir jarak di antara mereka berdua. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, apa Jun mampu mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebar tak wajar?

"Aku sudah memberimu sebungkus _cinnamons_. Bukankah itu sudah cukup, Akira- _kun_?"

"Belum cukup. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih manis dari _cinnamons_."

"H-heee? Sesuatu yang manis? Seperti permen? Atau madu? Gula?A-atau seperti—hmmph!"

"Seperti ini."

Mungkin, setelah ini Jun akan menampar, memukul, atau menendangnya. Tapi, siapa yang peduli soal nanti? Hayama Akira benar-benar menikmati ciumannya dengan Shiomi Jun. Seperti yang ia duga, bibir Jun terasa manis. Lebih manis dari cinnamons maupun gula, dan lebih lembut dari gumpalan permen kapas merah jambu yang pernah ia rasakan saat festival musim panas.

"A-A-A-A-Akira-k- _kunn_?"

" _Ssshh_... jangan berkomentar apapun. Aku sudah mendapat hadiah yang kuinginkan, Jun."

Shiomi Jun tak melakukan perlawanan saat Akira menarik tubuhnya, merengkuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan erat. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Akira menggelitik indera penciuman Jun. Wangi yang sangat menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

"Akira- _kun_."

"Ya?"

"Kau memang anak nakal."

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu saat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Akira tersenyum tipis, membelai lembut helaian rambut Jun.

Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu di dada bidang Akira, Jun berbisik.

" _Daisuki_ , Akira- _kun_."

.

.

 **a/n** : anggap saja saya bejad ngapal akira x jun wakaakka age gap-nya emang gila-gilaan banget tapi hal itu gak mengurungkan niat saya buat jatuh cinta sama mereka :'))) tbh saya jerit beneran pas nonton episode 10 kemarin gila nak hayama berani banget tjuy. Ini otp pertama saya di fandom shokugeki no soma btw. Bikin penpik ini semata-mata untuk mengasup diri sendiri dan shipper akira x jun di manapun kalian berada hehehe.


End file.
